Templar's: The Curse
by CptCrazy
Summary: Long before the creation of the universe, there was always something lurking by. It brought destruction and corruption wherever it went. What was it? What did it want? After many years the secrets come flooding out, it had finally begone. Follow Perseus Ordorian and his father Order as they try to unravel the secrets to a long-forgotten mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A tremendous amount of power could be felt throughout the universe that day. The inhabitants from all the different planets of the universe could feel its power radiating from a certain place... That place was Avalon.

**~LB~**

**Erindale**

**Third POV**

A tall man at around 5,8 was pacing around what seems to be a throne room. He had white hair that greatly contrasted with his tanned skin, causing it to look weird but also nice in a way. He wore traditional greek styled armor that was coated white, on his left waist seemed to be a Kopis, which was a greek weapon. He 'had' a shield on, but it was now lying a few meters away. The shield itself had a symbol, it was a cross that was colored red. Symbolizing that he was a member of the Templar's of Order. But who was he?

Every once in a while he would remove his kopis out of its sheath and then wave it around while muttering a variety of different swears. Afterward, he would sheath it again and go back to pacing.

"These blasted, insignificant pieces of crap! How dare they disrespect me like that. They shall feel my wrath!" the being, who was angered was about to walk into a portal and destroy the planet when he was stopped.

A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the raging portal, "What do you think you're doing father? You know you can't just go off like that and destroy another planet. You will anger the fates!" the figure said.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" the figure said.

With a loud groan, the person went and sat back on his throne, while also glaring at the figure before him. His star-filled eyes bore into the persons before him. His eyes were like a mini solar system some had said. An awkward silence filled the air, no one took it upon themselves to talk first. Then finally...

"I do hope your mission was a success Perseus?" the person on the throne said, with an amused smile, already knowing what's coming up next.

"Yes, it was Lord Order" Perseus replied with a smirk.

"Dammnit Perce, you know I hate it when you call me Lord Order. I'm your father for crying out loud! Call me dad or something, just not Lord Order" Order cries out.

"Then stop calling me Perseus, dad" Percy retorts.

Order glares at his son, Percy glares back. Suddenly they both burst into laughter. After a few minutes, the duo stops and gets a hold of there breaths. Order removes his sword off his waist and lays it beside his throne. He stops for a minute and admires his blade, on the blade, were letters that were engraved. Spelling out δικαιοσύνη which meant "Justice", this sword had served himself and his family for many years. After a few seconds, he took his gaze away from his prized blade and looked at his son.

"I'm guessing your wondering about my... um... outburst back there huh?" He asked

Percy looked at his dad, "Yeah, what was that about? I mean, you've done it before... but you weren't half as mad as this time." Percy said with a tinge of worryness in his voice.

Order being the powerful being he is noticed this, "Look, Percy, don't worry I just got a bit mad-"

"A bit?" Percy interrupts with a smirk.

"Oh! Alright, fine I was really mad! But it's not my fault, the people of earth was disrespecting our family name. I mean, there just mortals but the worst thing was that the gods were joining in too! Like, we gave the gods their titles and their powers and now they disrespect us." Order says.

Percy was distraught, they had helped everyone on earth. Giving the gods there powers and titles to help rule earth. While also giving gifts to the mortals, like fire, water, and for crying out loud. They even gave some lucky souls mass amounts of riches! Percy couldn't help but feel furious!

"I say we go there right now and talk to them," Percy tells his dad, while also muttering under his breath "And if they don't listen... let's kill em".

Order gets a thoughtful look in his face, "That's not a bad idea Perce, let's do it. Go get ready and come back here after". Order says as he stands up to leave.

10 minutes later

Order and Percy didn't really need to pack anything for they can just summon or even create stuff. But hey, both had very full stations (Get it?). Each had brought their weapons but were enchanted to look like pens. That way they wouldn't seem suspicious carrying around very powerful weapons. For nearby gods would have felt the power coming from there weapons.

"Alright, you ready to go Percy?"

"Yeah, let's get this party started old man," Percy says, causing his dad to glare at his direction.

With a flick of Order's hand a portal appeared, it was black with swirling purple flames. But it was harmless, to prove the point. Order shoves Percy into the portal, resulting with a yelp from Percy, followed by a yell.

**Chapter 1 complete!**

**I'm starting off with short chapters and hopefully, it'll get longer and longer. This is also my very first fanfic so please review and give me tips on how I can become a better writer.**

**CptK3nt out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Earth**

**Percy POV**

Earth... Was, um let's just say... Different. Well for one, the place was eerily quiet. The loud and busy streets were now replaced with nothingness. I remember how the cars would speak with each other using a series of honks, bonks, and whatnots and how the streets would be filled with people. But that was all gone, what stood before me and my dad was something I didn't recognize. Looking over at my dad I asked him.

"Did you do this?", causing him to give me a pissed look.

"What makes you think I did this!", he exclaimed.

Replying I said, "I mean, a few minutes ago you were ranting on how the inhabitants of Earth were disrespecting you, so...".

"Ok, look it wasn't me. But I sure as hell would like to find out what really happened", he replied.

Looking over at him I gave him a nod since I too wanted to know what truly happened and so we continued on. Everywhere I looked I saw signs of desertion, whatever happened here might've caused the people to move. We saw cars parked in the middle of the roads, shops that were open but showed no signs of life, this was really weird. We then came across a Starbucks. Inside we saw different laptops and cell phones that were left behind by there previous owners, cups of coffee and different kinds of food were also spread across the establishment.

Trying to make the best of the gloomy atmosphere that was starting to set in, I looked over at my dad and asked, "You wanna get a few coffees before we continue on?".

His face said it all, as a grin started to appear on his face. As he went to create our beverages I went searching around for clues. There wasn't really any clues or signs of what happened so I headed back to check on my dad. But not before my eyes settled on something glowing that was sticking out of someone's bag. As I continued to get closer to the bag the glow started to become dimmer and dimmer until I saw a clear view of a hilt of some kind of weapon. Grabbing the bag by its strap I sat it down on top of a table. Opening the bag I grabbed the source of the glow, what shocked me was that it was a dagger preferably a dagger that was made from a creature that terrorized Ancient Greece long ago. This told me that this bag belonged to a Demi-God since they were still around till this day due to the gods still being alive. Setting the dagger aside I found a Dell Inspiron 7567 Laptop which was one pretty expensive laptop, making me think that the Demi-God that owned this bag was pretty rich. As I continued to dig around I found a wallet with three twenty dollar bills inside; along with a credit card. There were also a few golden Drachmas which were the currency that was used in Greece. I also found a comb, a lipstick, a book about architecture, and a Yankee's hat. Surprisingly I could sense some magic inside the Yankee's hat. But before I could find out what it did I heard my dad calling my name.

"Heres your Vanilla Bean, my prince", he announced out loud.

Giving him one of my death glares my hand went to reach for the cold drink. I've always loved how the people of Earth got creative with there beverages. They were so nice and sweet; while some were creamy and warm. The cold drink made me feel refresh after taking I had taken a sip. As we continued down the streets, I fiddled with the knife that was strapped to my side. The hilt was made from the bones of a Drakon with some leather holding it in place, this knife was very sturdy. The blade itself was made from a metal that was named Celestial Bronze; which was pretty deadly to the monsters that terrorized Ancient Greece in the past. As my dad and I continued to walk down the streets I caught something from the edge of my eye, blood... I wasted no time heading towards the source; there I found a body. This body was showed no mercy and as a result of that, I started to feel my anger deep down inside. My blood started to boil and my face was starting to sweat because this body in front of me was nothing but a body of a mere child. I didn't notice that my hands were clenched that my hands were turning pale until I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"It is ok Perseus, I shall ensure that his soul finds a home in the Isle's of the Worthy", my father tells me.

I simply nodded and kneeled before the body and whispered, "Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη", before I closed his eyes.

Standing up, I turned to leave, but not before I was tackled on the floor by someone. I reacted fast and quickly brought my feet up to my opponent's stomach and pushed him or her over me. Causing her to yelp, wait... Her? I should make sure to not hurt her too much then. Scrambling up on my feet I quickly got into a fighting stance. With my arms raised just slightly below my eyes and my feet planted firmly on the ground, I looked at my attacker ready to fight. But not before I started to feel my cheeks heating up and my heart beating very fast. I hadn't noticed that I had been staring with my mouth wide open until she spoke.

"Close your mouth, your drooling and it's disgusting", and that was when I was knocked out.

**Chapter 2 complete!**

**Hope you like it. Also, I know that it might not be that long. But don't worry, as I start to write more chapters they will get longer and longer. Anyways don't forget to leave a like(If you can) and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

**Avalon**

**POV Unkown**

My father always told me that in every victory there was a sacrifice. Was that why I was abandoned? Was that why he left me in the hands of a monster? So that he can have victory? Well, my father was wrong to do that, cause it didn't make me weak... It made me stronger.

* * *

**Earth**

**Percy POV**

Waking up with a major headache was something that wasn't on my bucket list. Because it, SUCKS! I know you're all probably wondering, "How can an immortal have a headache?", well, I don't know. To be honest, we immortals are just like you humans but were just stronger, wiser, faster, smarter, more handsome (In my case), and you know what I mean. We're just a lot better I guess. But we still feel what you humans feel; like headaches. But the upside is I got to see her again... Wait, um I mean no, uh... Forget I said that. But yeah, there she was, the person who caught my attention... Literally.

"Finally your awake, I was starting to think that I had miscalculated how much of the serum I had injected into you. Which would've sucked for the both of us; since you'll be dead and I'll be in trouble", she said.

I swear even her voice is beautiful, It kinda reminded me of my mom's voice whenever she sang me one of her childhood songs, "Ugh! Stop it, Percy, don't let her get to you", I said to myself.

Keeping my head down I heard a door opening from my right; followed by a few footsteps. "Is this the person that you were talking about?" I heard a gruff voice say.

The girl; who I still didn't know her name replied, "Well... He's the one I came across so I'm guessing it's him."

Keeping my head down I hear the guy walk towards me; his footsteps are slow and loud. Finally stopping just a few feet away from me he says, " So your the one that was sent to us eh?".

Now, this caused me to look up. Finally gazing at the man I saw that he was only in his mid-30s with black messy hair, but the thing that mesmerized me was his sea-green eyes. They reminded me of someone... But who? Quickly scanning my memories I remembered, they were exactly like my cousin Pontus. Was he Pontus' son? I knew he had a son but was this him? Remembering that I was staring at the man I quickly averted my gaze towards the girl behind him. She had brown hair that was braided and went up to her mid back, amber eyes that looked like flames, tanned skin that would make any California girl embarrassed and she wore a black sweater with denim jeans. She wasn't like the average teen girl that you would see walking around. She was more than that; she was beautiful. Which was true since she was the one that caught my attention. But she was also intimidating, her amber eyes were like flames; it made her look confident and strong. But that wasn't all, around her left waist-indicating she was a right-hand user- was a sword. Which just added to her intimidation.

Finally removing my eyes from her I looked back up at the man and said, "I don't think I know what you're talking about"

The man studied my face; probably to see if I was lying, before he replied, "Surely you must know what were talking about!-he exclaimed with a face of disbelief- This war has been terrorizing earth for 7 years, and no one has been able to escape it; even the mortals..." He said; while whispering the last part, but I heard it loud and clear.

Still having no clue the man unlocks the cuffs around my hands, "Come walk with me," he says.

I get up and follow him through the door that he had entered through; leaving the girl behind in the room. Asking the man, "What about her?" he replies.

"She has other duties to attend to," While he continues to walk on.

Looking back I see the door closing and the girl glaring right at me with her amber eyes, like she was trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. As we continued down a dimly lit hallway we come across a glass wall with water on the other side. Along with some fishes swimming around minding their own business. Asking the man where we were he replied by saying that we were inside an Aquarium; The Aquarium of Exotic Fishes to be exact. After making our way through different corners and hallways we finally came across a room that had big bold letters that wrote the word Head Quarters. I knew that I could've just teleported out of there but after hearing about the "One" I decided to just stick around especially since I've come across a demi-god(Well more like she came across me) and a god; since I could feel his power radiating from inside his body and maybe I could find more information about the missing mortals.

Entering the room I was greeted by multiple monitors running around the room, a table with some maps spread out along the whole surface, a gun rack that housed a bunch of greek styled weapons and a few different weapons from other cultures. But that wasn't all, standing around the table were three other people. How I had missed them I don't know. But it probably had something to do with my mega headache ya know. Making our way towards the three people one of them turned there head towards us.

"Captain Caballus," he said while nodding towards the sea-greened eye man beside me.

Caballus huh? Hearing the name gave me a clue on who this person beside me truly was. **(There's a secret here... Try to find out what****)**

"Strategist Matthew" replied Caballus while returning the nod.

"Is there something you need Captain?" Matthew asked.

"Please exit the room, I want to have a private talk with this fellow right here," He said while he grabbed my shoulder, but not too hard.

"As you wish sir," Matthew replied as he signaled his two comrades to follow him.

Finally having the entire room to ourselves Caballus motions for me to sit down on one of the chairs.

"You're not from Earth, are you?" He asked me, well more like demanded.

"I am not..." I said.

"Then who are you?" He asked me.

Thinking that I didn't want to be the one that had the underhand I asked him my own question.

"I can say the same thing about you," I said while letting loose a bit of my powers.

Caballus flinched, but it was barely visible.

Knowing that I was stronger than him he sighed, "I'll answer your questions if you swear not to betray me, I've already lost too much."

"I swear on my father's name," I say, causing him to look at me curiously.

Nodding to himself he replies, "As you would have guessed from my fake name I am Lord Poseidon God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. Now, who are you?"

Following my word I say to him, "I am Perseus, son of Lord Order"

Looking over at Poseidon I see his eyes widen, knowing what he was about to do next I quickly stop him, "No, don't kneel I hate formalities," I say.

Recovering from his shock he says, "Then you are the one... The prophecy prophesied that the youngest son of the original Lord of Justice would come to liberate Earth once and for all."

Still not knowing what he was talking about I quickly tell him, "Probably, but I still don't know what you're talking about. I will probably have to talk to my father about this and I hope that you do not reveal who I am to your people. For now, I will be known as Percy Jackson son of Neptune."

Poseidon gets a surprised expression on his face after I explain to him what was to happen, "It would be my honor M'Lord to house you under my name."

"Alright, now that that's settled tell me about this war that has been waged on Earth."

Nodding Poseidon motions for me to follow him to the monitors, going on the keyboard he brings up a file with the name "The Curse". Clicking on it it shows a camera that had been stationed on the front entrance of the Aquarium, "It was weird at first because it started out as an ordinary day. But then..." He pauses because there on the screen showed a mortal shaking uncontrollably on the ground. It happened for around 1 minute before the mortal stood back up again. But it wasn't a mortal no more... Its skin was dark and grey, green ooze was coming out of its mouth and its fingernails were pointed. The creature stood in its place for around 10 seconds before it gazed at a nearby man and pounced on him. Blood splattered the camera followed by the screams of the man, another minute went by and the man stands up looking exactly like the woman from before. With his pointed fingernails, he pounced on other bystanders and the cycle repeated again.

"Its been seven long years since that first incident, and now the city is infested with them. Not just New York though, it has spread across the globe." Poseidon said as he motioned at the monitor.

"Thank you for the information Lord Poseidon, but I think I should head to bed now. Its been a long day for me, coming back from a mission from outer space, fighting your warrior, and meeting you have tire me down." I say.

"Of course young Perseus," he says.

Looking at him I give me the same glare I gave my dad this morning. He grins at me instead of flinching under my gaze, which earned him my respect since not many could compete with my gaze. We both stare at each other for a bit and then we start to chuckle as he leads me to a spare room in the building where I can rest.

And lemme just say... This day has been eventful.

**Chapter 3 complete!**

**So in this chapter, I introduce two of my OC's along with Lord Poseidon. They have all taken refuge in an Aquarium since Poseidon is the god of the sea and all sea creatures so It was pretty obvious where he would go. But why didn't he stay in Olympus or Atlantis? You'll know more in my next chapter!**

**Since I didn't update for a while I felt like I should give you guys something to make up for my inactivity. So here's a chapter that is pretty long, hope you guys enjoy! Oh and don't forget to leave a like and a follow. I also wouldn't mind if you guys give me a review on how I can become better or just a review about anything else.**


End file.
